McDomestic
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Tony is apparently still really bad at time zones and it leads to him finding out some happy news... and Tim can't keep secrets especially when his wife is involved. McLilah/ McDee, set between "Something Blue" and "Rendezvous", NCIS Season 14 spoilers


McGee had become accustomed to being a light sleeper, when he started working at NCIS. Late night calls, early morning crime scenes… he couldn't afford to sleep in, lest he lose his job. As it was, he was attuned to the sounds of his phone and alarm clock.

Even he had his limits, when the ringing started at seven on a Saturday morning.

"Hon?" he heard from beside him. "Can you get that?"

"Yeah, sorry, Dee." He'd fumbled for his phone, only to find that it wasn't the source of the ringing. He eyed his alarm clock suspiciously, eyes half open, but it wasn't the cause either.

His bedmate, impatient and longing for sleep, hit him in the back of the head with a pillow. He turned and looked at her, but she was at least _trying_ to get back to sleep. "Don't worry honey," he said, kissing the top of her head, the only part of her visible underneath the blankets. "Go back to sleep, it's probably Gibbs."

"Tell him to _go away,_ " she said viciously and he threw back the quilts, heading to the living room, trying to find the source of the ringing, which hadn't stopped.

He found it in the living room, his laptop propped up from where he'd sent the mass email the previous night. There was an incoming video chat, and McGee, though not looking forward to it, answered.

"Tim! Wow… you look terrible."

Tim was mid-yawn, and stared at his friend, unimpressed. "Thanks Tony, and how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you look like you…. Oh did McGee get McLucky last night?"

McGee turned and saw his reflection in the mirror, his hair standing on end, before turning to glare at Tony. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I was sleeping!"

"Stop grumbling, McGee, it's not that- oh." Tony was apparently counting backwards in his head and seemed to realize that it was the crack of dawn on a Saturday. "Sorry Tim, sometimes I forget about time zones."

"Why are you calling, Tony? Is this more information about that triple homicide? Or are you just a particularly annoying wake-up call?"

"No, Tim, this is about that strangely-worded email you sent me last night."

Tim ran a hand through his hair, "What about it-,"

"MCGEE!"

He jolted, fully awake, and blinked, seeing that Tony was staring, in shock at his former partner. "Tony, I don't have time for this, I want to go back to b-,"

"Timothy Farragut McGee, is that a _wedding ring_?" Tony asked, horrified.

And then Tim was distracted by the sounds of someone violently throwing up in their bathroom, wincing as he listened to it. "Listen, Tony, stay here, I'll be back."

"Where am I going to go?" Tony asked, insulted, as McGee stood up, and went into the bathroom, nearly tripping over the wheelchair, only to find Delilah leaning against the bathtub.

"Hey, honey," Delilah said with a weak smile. "Join the party."

"Here," he said, filling up a glass of water and passing it to her. "I'm sorry, Dee."

"What are you sorry about?" she asked, surprised. "I mean, maybe I'm just not putting the pieces together because it's too early, but… why are you sorry?"

"I did this to you," he said, looking her over. She didn't look too worse for wear, all things considered. She looked pale instead of glowing at the moment, but that wasn't exactly her fault.

She laughed. "Tim, don't give yourself so much credit. Takes two to tango, remember?"

"I remember," he admitted. "Need help getting back into your chair?"

"Sure." The two of them maneuvered her back into her wheelchair, and she finished off the water he'd given her. "Breakfast?" she asked.

"You're hungry?" he asked, incredulous.

She stared at him, one eyebrow raised, and then smiled, squeezing his hand. "A little. Don't worry about me, hon. Haven't us ladies been doing this since the beginning of time?"

"And what have men been doing since the beginning of time?" Tim asked in response, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"Probably worrying about their ladies, I think. C'mon, let's go."

"Yeah I'll make you breakfast just as soon as I finish dealing with- _Damn it._ " He groaned, remembering. "Tony!"

He rushed back out, giving Delilah a second to regain her composure.

Tony was staring at him, arms crossed. "You good there, McGee? Heard someone losing their lunch, and wondered if it might be you. Spend time on a boat recently? Or have you actually managed to get seasick on dry land?"

"No, Tony, I'm fine."

"Good, now you can tell me about the fact that you got _married_ without me there! I'm really hurt, Tim," he said, and Tim could see that beneath the bravado, Tony actually _was_ hurt that he hadn't been invited. "When?"

"Tuesday," Tim admitted.

"What happened to that big summer shindig you had planned?"

"Uh… plans got… derailed." Tim looked over towards the bedroom, but no sign of Delilah yet, so he turned back to Tony, with a grin. How could he tell him about it without Tony freaking out?

"Why? Oh, hey Wheels. Or should I say, Mrs. Wheels McGee," Tony said.

"Morning Tony," Delilah said with a yawn.

"So now that I've got you two together in one place, I suppose I should be congratulating you… I'm hurt, Delilah. Thought you and Timmy here liked me."

"Don't worry, Tony, neither of our families were there either."

"That sounds incredibly unlike both of you. Everything okay?" Tony asked, looking between the two of them. Even he could sense that something was up.

"Well… we were a little pressed for time when I got out of the hospital…" Delilah said.

"Hospital? Probie, why didn't you tell me something was wrong with your blushing bride? Delilah, headslap him for me."

Delilah squeezed Tim's arm, and he looked at her. "I'd rather you didn't, hon."

"Don't worry, I won't. You still making me breakfast, Tim?"

"I was planning on it… you sure you're up to eating?"

"Tim," she said, and for a second, her exasperated smile made him forget they had an audience. "I'm _fine,_ hon. Okay? It's just… morning sickness." She shrugged.

"Ex _cuse_ me. _What?!"_ Tony shrieked, and both of them jumped a little, before giving each other guilty smiles as they realized that their secret was well and truly out. "McGee, you got her _pregnant_?"

"It was kind of a team effort there, Tony. Don't give him all the credit," Delilah said with a laugh. McGee kissed the top of her head. "But yes Tony, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my little probie's all grown up!" Tony was clearly excited. "I can't believe you two losers made a McBaby."

"Yeah, we're still adjusting too."

"Is that why you've got this big summer party happening, but no longer a- _McGee._ You had a shotgun wedding!"

"It technically was not a shotgun wedding, Tony, because we were already planning on getting married anyway."

"Well, congratulations to you, Mr. and Mrs. McGee. How'd he react, Delilah?"

Delilah and Tim grinned at each other, before she half-shrugged. "Oh you know Tim. He heard I was pregnant and fainted, right Mr. Expecting _what_?"

"Wait, Tim, you _fainted_?" Tony's glee was evident. "Like actually _swooned_ like a lady in a romance novel?"

"I did. I was a little surprised."

"We were both a little surprised," Delilah corrected him. "Only I didn't faint."

"Well you did faint, _and_ you scared the hell out of me, but that was before we knew," McGee reasoned.

"Honey, now is not the time-,"

"Both of you passed out. _Both of you_? You really are a perfect match, aren't you?"

"We try," Tim said with a smile at his new wife.

"Okay, so now I need details."

Tim laughed nervously and exchanged a look with Delilah. "…Details?"

"Oh grow up, McGee, not _those_ kinds of details. I'll ask you about those later. I mean… how far along are you Delilah?"

"Doctor said about ten weeks."

"And McBaby is due in…?"

"December."

"Do you guys want me there?" Tony asked, suddenly serious.

"Tony, you don't have to-,"

"Family first, McGee."

"What about Tali?"

"I think it's time she get to know her extended family. She has at least one cousin now, little Baby Gremlin-,"

"Victoria," Tim and Delilah corrected him at the same time, both of them rolling their eyes.

"And now she'll have another! Are you guys excited… terrified..?"

"All of the above," McGee said. Delilah looked at him, eyebrows raised. "A good kind of terrified."

"Well, that's good. It's a good start, Tim."

"Hey," Tim said to Delilah, tucking the errant strand of hair behind her ear, "Hon, do you want to go see what's in the kitchen for me to make? I'll come get breakfast started soon."

She nodded, and smiled. "Bye Tony."

"See ya, Mrs. McGee… congratulations."

She smiled at him, "We really wish you could have come."

"Well, I'll be at your big party in July with bells on and with a _very_ excited toddler."

Delilah wheeled herself out, and Tony shook his head once she'd left, whistling. "You are one lucky man, Tim. Domesticity really suits you."

"You think so, Tony?" He grinned.

"Well yeah, look at you. This is the happiest I've seen you… ever." He sighed. "I'm proud of you, Tim. You really grew up. Husband, Dad, Senior Field Agent. You've got it all."

Tim grinned at him. "Thanks Tony. Not the same without you here."

"Oh, little old me? Don't worry, I'll be calling weekly about McBaby updates."

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Well, maybe I'll call Abby instead. She won't keep things from me!"

"Tony, I'm sorry, things just went so fast-,"

"I'm teasing, McGee. I do wish I could have been there, but some things we can't control. And I'm coming once you know what the actual due date is. I'll stay with Senior. That'll be fun."

"Tony, you don't have to come-,"

"My partner of thirteen years is having his first McBaby, and you're saying _I don't have to come?_ Who else is gonna take picture and laugh when Delilah breaks your fingers?"

 _Nick, probably,_ McGee thought, but didn't say it. They had somewhat discussed Tim's new team members, but not to any great extent. "No one else but you."

"And how did the team react? C'mon, ex-probie, I need details!"

"I don't actually _know_ how the team reacted," Tim said.

"What do you mean _you don't know_? Didn't you- Oh God, Tim, please tell me that the rest of the team knows. I mean, as flattered as I would be to know you told me first, I also know that you've probably been boring them all with wedding details like floral arrangements, and table settings, so they were probably wondering-,"

"Yes, they know about the baby. But we didn't tell them."

Tony blinked, confused, and then it dawned on him. "Abby."

"Couldn't keep the secret, told the whole team."

"Are they happy at least?"

Tim grinned, remembering the wedding. "You could say that."

"I could _say that_? C'mon Tim, details. You're killing me here."

"Fine, Tony, they were thrilled."

"Did Gibbs say anything about you giving him another team member to boss around?"

"Tony, it's not another team member. It's my child."

"Oh boy, McPapa, you're _terrified._ "

"No! Yes. Maybe a little."

"It's okay, Tim, all you need to know about parenthood is that you don't know what you're doing! You make it up as you go along! And that's okay. That's how most parents operate."

"Speaking from experience there, Tony?"

"Yes and no. I didn't… _know_ until Tali was a few years old, McGee. But you, lucky you, you get to be McPapa from the beginning. And you get to hover over your pregnant wife- wow, I cannot believe I'm saying that."

"Yeah, yeah I know, you can't believe that I'm actually grown up enough." Tim rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, Tim. I'm proud. I'm also worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Because you are an armed federal agent who routinely gets into dangerous situations." Tony took a deep breath. "Tim, I need you to know that if anything happens to Delilah, I'll be there. In a heartbeat, I'll help her, and the baby."

"Tony…" Tim was stunned. "I… thank you."

"No problem. It's what family is for, isn't it? Anyway, you should probably go make breakfast for the lovely Mrs. McGee. And say hi to the team for me."

"Thanks. Bye Tony."

"See you around, McPapa."

The video chat ended, Tim stood up and stretched. And then, smiling at the early morning sunshine pouring through the windows, he called out. "Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"Still want breakfast?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

She yawned, but smiled at him. "You bet I do. Want help making it?"

"Nope, you don't have to do a thing. I got it covered."

"Tim?" she asked, as he started rooting through the fridge.

He turned to look at her, "Yes honey?"

"You still haven't kissed me good morning," she teased, before holding out a hand. "Get over here."

He did indeed walk over, and he kissed her, before getting to work making his new wife breakfast. It was a sunny Saturday morning, perfect for newlyweds. Their whole life stretched out ahead of them… what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
